


Pick Up The Pieces

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Coma, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, M/M, Other, Post-Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: "I knew you needed a friend deep down."





	Pick Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Shadow had planned to confess to him once the war was over.  
  
After a grueling final battle against Emperor Robotnik, Sonic had fallen comatose due to overexertion of his speed. The Blue Blur was now in the Intensive Care Unit in a hospital following the war. Shadow himself was seen alone in Freedom Fighter headquarters when this was revealed. He had spent a good amount of his days there once the group was disbanded.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, Shadow just couldn't get the thought of losing someone permanently once again out of his head.  _Especially_  with what happened to Maria Robotnik long ago. The Black Blur squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shove that memory aside in his mind.  
  
He recalled some of those present letting their tears fall when the diagnosis was made. Ever since that day, he struggled to cope with the fact that Sonic may not come out of his coma. So he just sat down in a corner and let himself fall apart. No one was around at the moment and Shadow only let himself lift his mask when he felt that no one else would see him vulnerable.  
  
"Damn it, Sonic...!" he said to himself. "Why did you do this...?"  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
Shadow gasped and looked up to find someone he did  _not_ expect to come in. It was Knuckles the Echidna, the Mobian having come in to clean things up in the base. Before Shadow could attack him, Knuckles stopped his incoming fist with one of his hands.  
  
"Easy," he told him calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Why are you here?" the hedgehog asked with a scowl, not happy that he was found.  
  
"I came to get some Wispons out of storage," the echidna explained. "I heard something in the meeting room and went to check it out. Didn't expect to see you here at all."  
  
His look changed to one of concern.  
  
"Rouge...she's worried about you," Knuckles added. "Did something happen?"  
  
Shadow eased up a bit and moved away but turned away out of shame. True, he didn't have the energy to lie, but he saw him vulnerable.  
  
"Just leave," he instructed.  
  
Knuckles released a breath. He still had to be as calm as he could in regards to him.  
  
"I'm not leaving you," the echidna countered with a firm tone of voice. "I don't know if you know this but you're not the only one hurt. If this is because of Sonic...let's just say seeing him in a hospital bed hurts me, too."  
  
"...I was planning to confess to Sonic," Shadow admitted after hearing this.  
  
Knuckles was surprised but remained silent.

* * *

After hearing the full story, Knuckles helped him sit down onto one of the crates to help dry off the last of his tears.  
  
"I know this is not my place, but I want to help you," he began, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "If Sonic doesn't make it...he'd probably feel it'd be best if we eventually move on. I heard someone say 'time heals all wounds' once. Maybe this is the case here."  
  
"Do you really think...?" Shadow questioned, somewhat drained.  
  
"Yes. I may not be Sonic but I want to help you pick up the pieces."  
  
With that, Shadow finally smiled out of gratitude.  
  
"There's one thing I've never been good at," the Black Blur admitted. "Saying 'thank you'."  
  
_They were unaware that while they continued to talk, Sonic was seen in his Super form as a projection. He gave off a warm smile at the sight of their bonding. Turns out all Shadow needed was someone who would care for him as Maria did during those days on the ARK._  
  
_"I knew you needed a friend deep down," Sonic noted, albeit kindly._  
  
_He soon turned around and faded out of sight once he took a step forward._


End file.
